


Agate Academy

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Peridot recently discovered she needs to take over the family buisness but her father thinks she doesn't have the manners to and so sends her to an a academy to be trained
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 21





	Agate Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see everyone! Sorry but this will likely just be 2 more chapters over the course of a month or so and be done by the end

Ahead of Peridot was a building that didn’t raise up until it contested with clouds but instead one that remained at a single floor with what seemed to be a weird tower like structure at the back. The front of the building held two wide open doors with the ‘help’ carrying in Peridot’s bags. Along the front was a large open glass window showing a large kitchen on one side and a large living space in the other.

This was the Agate Academy, The place to teach people ‘manners’. Also a place to throw personality out the door because you had a job to do. _I’m only here for one week tops… maybe… No not two because if you need to be here for another week you’re a failure._ Peridot thought to herself, pulling the collar of her suit. _It definitely needed to be 90 degrees today and I definitely couldn’t just wear sweat pants huh father…_

As Peridot entered the building everything was spotless, even outside seemed to have coordinated placement of pebbles. There was an old lady waiting inside with a couple people dressed in nice suits alongside her.

Being here felt like being a kid again for the fact that her father’s servants took over and did the talking, like she didn’t have a voice. She wasn’t allowed to leave their side, like she didn’t have a choice and lastly she was forced to act the part. Looking towards her feet the ground had a nice wooden flooring that might as well have been a mirror.

“She will be staying here until she can learn proper manners becoming of someone of her importance,” said her father’s ‘help’. One of the old ladies butlers’ took Peridot’s suitcase and gestured to follow. Walking down a wooden corridor with pictures strewn across it she noticed changing years at the bottom and different people in each one, except…

There was a girl with pitch black hair till it came towards her face, then it held a dark blue that befit her very well. The side of her head was trimmed short while the back was an undercut, _why is she in each picture?_ Pondering that fact and the corridor became a lot shorter as Peridot’s face planted into the butler ahead of her.

“Sorry,” _I guess,_ Peridot shot back instinctually finishing the rest under her breath. She was a big kid now who would be helping her father run their business in a week… maybe two. Her apparent room had a bed fit for a dog and enough space for her suitcase to open, that was about as much floor space as she got. _Insane I am going to be squished to death just standing here._

Once Peridot got out of her room and back to the entrance her help was gone. Standing there with one butler was the old lady. The old lady wore a pair of slacks and a white button up but not the rest of the suit like the rest of the house was wearing.

“Welcome to Agate academy Mrs. Diam, I’m sorry to hear the news about your mother.” The old lady said while all Peridot could think was, _I didn’t visit in the last four years…_ “I am the Mrs. Agate and tomorrow will be the start of your train- Enhanced learning.” The way she spoke felt like she was holding her words, it either made them sound more elegant or dumber. “I’m giving you a day to adventure around, get to know some of your classmates, familiarize yourself but starting tomorrow you will learn manners.”

“Fine,” Peridot nearly spat back, not being a fan of authority in the recent years. She had moved out and lived by herself for so long she almost forgot about her life back home. Forgetting and missing out on so much made everything become a weight. Made her feel like she owed her parents at least this much.

Peridot gave a quick wave and started walking away, first would be outside. A little freedom and an area she could openly yell across an open plain. Forests lined behind the house and along the side were stables, they likely had to learn it all. This was the place her family would buy servants for any of their houses. People who needed money wound up here and now because Peridot appeared to be lacking manners she wound up here as well.

The area was beautiful at least, looking out on it she could sort of ignore the fact two butlers were constantly watching over her. Maybe they wanted to make friends with the new comer but all the starring did was piss Peridot off.

Peridot walked back to the Academy and with the two people right at the door she closed it on their face. _Nyeh_ Peridot had a quick laugh as she dashed off to the left away from the door, hoping that they wouldn’t catch up to her.

With one last look behind her she entered the kitchen, turning her nose around she smelt something delicious. It reminded her of living at home, _must be some type of mandatory recipes._ Almost mechanical noises of chopping were vibrating through the room. Looking over and there was a familiar sight. A second went by and the face that showed itself was the same as the pictures.

Whoever she was, she was dressed in the same butler outfit with her sleeves rolled up, a pocket watch splayed out on the counter and her tie loosened enough that it could fall down. Her eyes were blue and underneath them was black, as if she hadn’t slept in a while and her face didn’t show a serviceable smile. Instead her lips were worn with no emotion giving a cold feeling to the room, _No wonder she hasn’t left this place._

“Can I help you?” The blue haired girl said looking away from the chopped carrots laying on a board. The smell of freshly cut vegetables permeated the air and was slightly distracting as Peridot had no idea what to say.

 _What should I say to the help? Wait she’s not really the help right now if we’re here then I’m technically the help as well?_ Peridot battled with herself, while the blue hair girl seemed to understand.

“Oh you’re her.” The blue haired girl let her eyes trail away back to the pot in which she threw the carrots into of boiling water.

“Her? I have a name, in fact it is Peridot,” Peridot smugly spoke back noticing her nose pointed to the ceiling. Despite this demeanor she could still see that Lapis was at least a foot taller than her. Internally thinking about that, Peridot felt a bit like the pot, boiling.

“Good for you,” the blue hair girl shot back before immediately leaving the conversation by attending to the food with her full attention.

“Well I thought you would have manners, being as you have been here for years.” The last words Peridot said seemed to draw the other girl back in.

“What of it?”

“You are supposed to introduce yourself after someone else does!” Peridot found her voice rising, the fact this girl wasn’t giving her the light of this incredibly hot day only made things worse.

“Oh that was an introduction. Tsk Sorry,” the words may have held a bit of sarcasm. “I’m Lapis,” she said without even looking. Lapis’ movements looked slow but calculated, each shake of new seasoning being added seemed deliberate.

Being through with this stranger Peridot began to leave the room to notice her two ‘friends’ from earlier standing wide eyed in the doorway. Their faces seemed almost scared before they turned around and walked away. _Interesting._ Peridot’s anger settled pretty quickly in that moment from raw intrigue.

Turning around Peridot went along the side of the counter and sat down atop it. _Casual conversation, casual conversation come on think of something._

“Why have you been here so long? Shouldn’t they have kicked you out for not passing by the end?” Peridot questioned not realizing the broken eggshells at her feet. She heard a long inhale and a sigh before another session of silence came between them. “Well?”

“How about you just go get lost, you’ll be out of here soon anyways.” Lapis huffed back, suddenly the chopping of more vegetable became loud enough to compare to a jet.

“Hey!” Peridot shouted, pushing off the ledge of the counter and slowly marching towards the blue haired girl. “It is my concern when you’re costing my family money to freel.” Peridot felt her words get thrown from her mouth as her collar began to pull upward. Lapis’ had grabbed the blonde girl and started pulling her until just the tips of Peridot’s toes were touching the floor. In pure panic Peridot responded, “You can’t treat me like this! I own you!” Peridot shouted, grabbing the wrist of the girl and pulling herself free.

Peridot only felt the dead eyes looking down on her, burning past Peridot’s fury was just a cold sadness somewhere deep in there. Her emotions flickering between anger and confusion she looked up.

“ _You may own me, but I’m using you, who’s the real winner here?”_ Lapis said in a cold voice placing the knife down and staring back with a tilted head. Peridot felt herself take a big gulp while her brain racked how to respond.

“I am!” With that Peridot stormed out. 

That was Peridot’s first interaction with Lapis lazuli. When the sun shifted below the land and blues and blacks took over the skies all she could think of was that girl. Mostly with rage but for some small instances she’d think of when she was being held up by her. Those thoughts were rushed away with grabbing her only pillow and throwing it at the wall two feet away. The advantage of a small room was the fact that at least then she could still reach the pillow at the other side of the room.

The next few days were basic lessons of where things were and special etiquette classes reserved for her and the old lady. There she would ask questions about Lapis for no response except for one. “Ask her yourself.” Even though Peridot’s parent was the one who signed the check for here it seemed that till she did, she had no sway here. After those classes though came the actual cleaning practice, Seemed the house would walk down a forest path into a small town in which they would clean for free.

This was “practice” and each person would be set in pairs and be dispatched together. Likely considering Peridot’s interests in a certain someone, they were grouped together and good ol tired eyes looked as if they still hadn’t met.

Walking into a nice looking antique store, it held trinkets in every corner and with that even more so dust. Cobwebs and even old spilled candies along the floors, whoever was cleaning this place previously seemed a big fan of pushing things off to the side. Looking towards the cash register and it was an old looking man with thick glasses and a grey beard.

“You two will have an hour to clean this entire place and Lapis I expect you to teach Peridot the ropes. Good luck.” Mrs. Agate said before closing a door that creaked more than an entire haunted house. 

“Well Mrs. Teacher what do we do?” Peridot asked, she tried looking down at Lapis but that just left her starring at her attire. The three layers of clothes it took to wear the proper butler outfit was for starters heavy and second incredibly hot. Take that as you will.

“I was honestly just thinking of checking out the clocks and maybe the old trains at the other side.” Lapis said looking around, she’d definitely been in this place more than a few times. Soon enough Lapis was wandering around grabbing old items looking them over a few times before going on to the next area. _She needs to teach me… If Agate comes back in and nothing is done… I’m going to get dragged down with her._

_How do you make someone work? Competition?_

“Hey Lapis,” Peridot said mustering up more confidence as she walked towards the girl.

“What?”

“How about we see who can clean more of this place in the hour?” Peridot proposed while looking around at the mess. They were left with some basic cleaning tools but this was going to be a project regardless.

“What do I get if I win?” Lapis asked lowering her eyes.

“I don’t know? I’ll owe you one?” Peridot shot back already beginning to grab a duster. “Yeah and how about if I win you owe me one?” After a heavy sigh Lapis responded.

“Fine.”

The start of everything was fine, dare Peridot even think she dusted the whole place before Lapis could pick up a duster. Lapis had a broom in her hand but every few seconds would pick up a toy train and roll it a few times before continuing to clean. Soon enough Peridot was onto scrubbing the main points of interest and a few lesser cleaned areas. Peridot didn’t need help this was stuff she’d seen her help doing all the time. The only thing was that it was definitely tiring.

Soon enough their hour was up and Peridot began looking around the room. Each area she knew she did, she’d give herself a point. _Mopped that mess, swept there, wiped there, picked up there, fixed there._

“I’m pretty sure I cleaned more than you Lapis,” Peridot stated with confidence puffing up her chest as she spoke. Lapis seemed to laugh slightly at this. _Odd… I haven’t seen her laugh before._

“Yeah I’d say so.” Lapis confirmed looking around the room and shrugging.

“Yes! I’m the winner then! Hah!” Peridot began to laugh looking around.

Lapis laughed as they looked over at each other, “Sure you definitely won.” It was in that instance that Peridot began understanding the situation. Looking around she realized that Lapis had done nothing and that Peridot had done all the work.

“Wait you used me?” Peridot shouted out looking around the spotless room.

“I warned you of that didn’t I?” Lapis laughed as they both began leaving the room with Agate sitting outside.

Peridot was confused at this interaction, they walked back and didn’t speak a line to each other. Why was this person here? Why was she at a place where she wasn’t willing to work or was she willing to work? Peridot scrambled off to her room when she got back to write about her first few days at the Agate Academy. Not realizing that majority of her book was being filled out about this blue haired girl and not the actual events she was learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so out of practice as well >< Hope y'all enjoyed have a good day everyone


End file.
